In Sickness and Adultery
| Series = Medium | Image = | Caption = Allison 'wakes up' in a compromising situation | Season = 1 | Episode = 5 | Airdate = Feburary 3, 2005 (USA) December 17th, 2008 (CZE)In Sickness and Adultery - TV.com | Writer = Michael Angeli | Director = Aaron Lipstadt | Episode list = List of Season One Episodes | Prev = Night of the Wolf | Next = Coming Soon }} is the fifth episode of Season One and fifth episode in the series overall. It originally aired Feburary 3, 2005 in the United States on NBC. Plot When Joe undergoes a medical procedure, Allison is very concerned and frustrated that her "gift" can't shed light on her husband's health. She consults Catherine, the psychic who befriended her in the pilot episode. Catherine reassures her about Joe's health, but warns Allison that she will face a crisis involving a third person. When Allison has a vision of Joe with a mystery woman, she becomes suspicious that he is having an affair. Meanwhile, Allison is conflicted about whether or not to lie about her "gift" on the stand in the murder trial of a wife killer whose victim she helped police find -- until Catherine comes to her aid, offering a unique solution. Summary Allison dreams that she is having sex with Joe but soon realizes that she is in a coffin with a dead cop. She learns that the cop was murdered and the murder weapon is inside the coffin with him. Allison tells Devalos about her dream and he manages to get the cop's body exhumed, but only by lying about where he got his information. The killer is brought to trial and Allison is called as a witness by the prosecution, who wants to discredit the evidence and how Devalos got the information of where the murder weapon was. Devalos tells Allison that if she reveals her abilities it'll make him look like a fool. Allison is confused about what she should do - lie about how she was told of the location of the gun, or tell the truth. On the witness stand Allison whispers to attorney Larry Watt incriminating facts about his past, things he'll want to keep secret. He concedes the case. Meanwhile, Allison is worried about Joe when he goes to get a biopsy. Allison consults a psychic named Catherine who tells her that bad things are in store for her. Allison believes that Joe is going to die. She also has a vision that leads her to believe that Joe is involved in an affair, since her vision showed him holding a woman close to him. The results of the biopsy show that Joe is healthy. And, while at a restaurant, Joe helps a woman who is choking. Allison realizes the vision was of him holding the woman close to him- to dislodge food from her throat. Cast Major Cast * Patricia Arquette as Allison DuBois * Jake Weber as Joe DuBois * Miguel Sandoval as Manuel Devalos * Sofia Vassilieva as Ariel DuBois * Maria Lark as Bridgette DuBois Minor Cast *Madison and Miranda Carabello as Marie DuBois *Margo Martindale as Catherine *Conor O'Farrell as Larry Watt *John Wesley as Judge *Robert Blanche as Detective Robert Pulaski *Lily Rains as Young Woman *Catherine Wadkins as Young Brunette *Annabelle Milne as Friend *Maria Quiban as Reporter *Obie Sims as Bailiff *Barbra Bolle as Court Reporter *Seth T. Walker as Detective Continuity *Catherine makes her second return in this episode since the "Pilot" episode. *This is the first of six Larry Watt appearances in the series. Featured Music #"New Favorite" by Alison Krauss and Union Station #"My Boo" by Usher, featuring Alicia Keys Trivia *When Allison looked at the business card (with her boss's home phone number hand-written on it) a second time, it was written in a completely different style. *Patricia Arquette won the 2005 Emmy for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series for her performance in this episode. *The episode title is a play on part of conventional wedding vows- "in sickness and in health." References Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes